


Lord's Prayer

by myherofuckademia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Catholic Prayers, Corruption, Doggy Style, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Prayer, Religion, Religion Kink, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Swearing, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myherofuckademia/pseuds/myherofuckademia
Summary: You were a good girl, a smart girl. You did well in school and prayed every morning. You went to church on Sunday and were loved by your family. But the resident bad boy of Karasuno High School had other ideas for you.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 125





	Lord's Prayer

It started with the gleam of his tongue piercing when he licked his lips that first turned you off to him. Then he set his sights on you, you were such a contrast to him that of course he had to have you.

Daichi Sawamura, a third year and resident bad boy of Karasuno High School. He had trouble written all over his smug expression as he leaned over your desk to look at you in the eyes. The prince of trouble they called him. 

“What do you want?” You asked. 

There he was going, licking his top lip again. Showing off his piercing. You sighed and rolled your eyes, you clutched the rosary around your neck. They taught you there was going to be temptations, you just weren’t expecting them to be so… 

Handsome. 

You looked away from him and back to your homework. He lingered around for a while, peering over what you were doing. He carefully touched your free hand, the warm rings around his fingers bit at your skin.

You pulled your hand away and shot him a glare, “Don’t touch me.” 

“Oh c’mon, princess. Can you not hold hands till marriage?” He smirked, “I’m pretty sure the good book says some hand holding it allowed.” 

You rolled your eyes and went back to your calculations. Ever since you both started at Karasuno, you had been in the same class. He was always around, either just him or his little gang that he had amassed. Asahi, Sugawara, Kiyoko along with the two second years, Nishinoya and Tanaka. They were all trouble. And you wanted nothing to do with them. 

“Aw, c’mon princess. Show me something here.” 

You looked up at him for a moment, taking in the sight of his split eyebrow and the piercings in his ears. He licks his lips once more. You simply asked, “What?” 

“Have you ever been with a guy or is Jesus your boyfriend?” He smirked. 

You pushed him away from your desk, your cheeks flushed as you went back to your work. You kept your head low, pissed off at Daichi for always being such a prick to you. Just because he didn’t get the whole religion thing didn’t mean that he had to taunt you about it. 

“Aw, princess. I’m just joking. I bet you could recite our Lord’s Prayer with a cock in your throat.” He said as he crossed his arms and sat on the edge of your desk. 

“Get away from me, Daichi.” You snapped, “Go torture someone else.” Your gaze flickered to him for a moment before you went back to your work. 

He lifted your head by your chin and went in close. He looked like he was going to kiss you, his lips almost touched yours before he pulled away. He saw how flustered you were, which just made him smirk.

“You’re into me.” He said. 

“No, I’m not!” You snapped, you slapped him on the arm and frowned. 

He laughed and got off the edge of your desk, “I’ll see you around, princess. You keep saying those prayers and maybe Jesus might answer them.” He waved behind him at you as he walked out of the classroom, probably going to skip class for the day. 

You rolled your eyes and went back to your homework, your thoughts lingered to the tongue piercing. You brushed your thighs together under your desk and sighed, he was troubled and you knew it. But a sick part of you was drawn to him. 

But not that you’d ever tell him that. He can go choke for all you care.

As you watched him saunter away to meet with the rest of his gang members, you ducked your head back into your work. Your thighs brushed up together once more and you let out an annoyed groan. 

Yeah, he could choke. 

That night when your parents were out on a business trip, you slipped under your covers and did something you knew the Lord wouldn’t approve of. You pulled down your sweatpants and underwear, your rosary still around your neck. 

You dipped your hands in between your legs and started to play with yourself. You didn’t push your fingers inside of you for fear that would make you lose your virginity but you knew what made you feel good on the exterior. 

You brushed your clit and shivered. Your nipples grew hard at the sensation, this was your nightly routine. You knew that mastuerbation was not allowed, it was a waste of sexual pleasure that should be reserved for a partner that you were married to. 

You brushed your clit once more before you applied pressure with the side of your hand, you squeezed your thighs around your hand and let out a shaky breath. 

“Fuck.” You groaned, you didn’t swear when you were at school. It was unholy to use the lord’s name in vain. But since you were already doing something sinful, might as well just add to the list. 

You continued with the pressure, rubbing your hand across your clit at a pace. Your thought wandered, you thought about the boys on the track team who were running with their shirts off, how they looked doing their stretches on the grass.

But a deep part of you always went back to the same few mental images, the ones of Daichi. You would never tell anyone this, but you on occasion fantasized about the brash bad boy of Karasuno. How he leaned over your desk, how he licked his top lip whenever you were around. You thought of the stretch of his hands around your thighs.

“Shit.” You panted. 

You wondered if it would be appropriate for him to put his tongue in you, it wasn’t sex technically so you could have it before marriage. But as if you’d ever have sex with Daichi. 

It was all just a sick, sinful fantasy anyway. 

You continued to touch yourself, you thought of what it would feel like to have Daichi’s tongue brush across your clit. It was so hard and your pussy so wet. You knew this was sinful, that it was a dirty secret you had.

But there were worse things you could do. You could murder someone? Or commit adultery? You could hurt someone on purpose? You were sure when you went to confession that week you’d be forgiven for what you were doing to yourself. 

You panted against your pillow as your body went rigid as you continued to touch yourself. A sick part of you wanted to have Daichi’s tongue lap at your folds, to have those ring clad fingers dig into your thighs.

To eat you out like you saw in those men in those videos do. Also another sinful thing you did, but no one told you that being sinful felt so good. 

“Fuck.” You gasped, you tried to hold back any major noises. Even though you were home alone. 

Your thighs quivered from the sensation that you brought to your pussy. Your breathing became heavy as you brushed against your pussy even harder. Applying pressure to your clit that sent shocks through your body. 

You were about to reach your orgasm when you heard the sound of small rocks hitting your window. You froze and instantly pulled your hand away from your aching clit. 

You grumbled and pulled up your pants. You wiped your wet hand onto the fabric of the pants as you got up. Your face was flushed and your hair askew. You went to your window and there Daichi was standing.

In the rain nonetheless. His hair was matted down by the raindrops and his clothes soaking wet. He mouthed, “Let me in.”

You groaned, and shook your head. He pleaded with his eyes, his hands clasped together near his face. He was giving his best puppy dog eyes. You rolled your eyes and opened your window. You then gestured with a movement of your hand for him to climb up to get through the window.

He smirked and with ease climbed up and through the window. You were impressed with his strength. But you chalked it up to you not reaching your climax, you were thinking with your wet pussy. 

He was a pain in your ass, but you didn’t want him to die due to hypothermia from the rain. You watched him carefully climb into your room, getting your floor wet. You sighed, of course letting him in was going to cause you trouble. 

“Hey, princess.” He flashed you a toothy smile. He shoved his hands into his wet pockets as he looked at you. 

“What are you doing here?” You asked as you put your hands on your hips. You could feel your pussy sticking to the front of your panties. This was going to be a mess.

“I was taking my bike through the neighbourhood when it started to rain. I got soaked and I knew since you were such a good Christian girl that you’d let me come in. Because isn’t it like in your faith that you have to help those in need.” He smiled again, “And I’m in need.”

You groaned and rolled your eyes, “Strip.” 

“You want me to strip? I thought you were saving yourself for marriage.” He smirked. 

You rolled your eyes so hard you could see the inside of your skull. Was this guy always thinking with his cock? You sighed, “I need to get you out of those wet clothes. You’re going to get sick.” You exited the room and carefully made your way to your parent’s bedroom. 

You looked through your parents’ stuff, primarily your dad’s clothes. You needed to find something that would fit Daichi. Most of your dad’s clothes were dress clothes for work, not a lot to lounge around him.

You heard shuffling in the next room and rolled your eyes. What the hell was Daichi doing in the other room? 

“You better not be going through my stuff!” You yelled.

“No.” He replied and the shuffling stopped.

You hated him in this moment, you couldn’t even understand how you had sexual fantasies about him. He was such a pain in your ass. He was a bad boy and he had a habit of being mean and teasing you. 

You stole a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt from your dad’s side of the closet and brought it back. When you opened your door, you saw him poking through your underwear drawer. 

He had a soft pink pair in one hand and a blue and white striped pair in the other. Your face grew warm again as you shouted, “What the fuck do you think you’re doing, you pervert!”

His head whipped around and he said, “Did you just swear?”

“Shut up.” You growled as you threw the spare clothes on the floor and stomped over. You slapped him in the centre of his toned chest. All you could see was red, how dare he go through your stuff. 

You got close to him and tried to grab the panties from his hands. You reached up to grab them from his grasp. His eyes looked down at you as he went in for a kiss, his lips pressed against yours as he let go of the panties and grasped your hand tightly. He dropped your hand, connected with his own and wrapped his other arm around your shoulders. 

You made a shocked noise against his lips and tried to pull away, but he didn’t let you. Instead he pulled you in closer. His hands gravitated to your hips to keep you flushed against him. Both pairs of your panties were on the floor along with the clothes you brought to him. 

“Ever kissed someone before?” He asked, his lips close to yours. His breath was warm and soft, his face was so close to you. You had never kissed someone before, you had never been with a boy before, you had never even had a boyfriend. 

But now here was Daichi, his strong arms around your shoulders, his lips inches from yours. You didn’t know what to do with yourself. 

You tried to pull back but his grasp was just too strong. You tried to stomp on his foot and shout, but before you could his lips were back on yours. 

“Just admit it, princess. You like me.” His voice was almost soft, but the stiffness in his underwear told a different story. You knew he was troubled, but you wanted to kiss him again. You wanted to feel those soft lips against yours. 

He brushed his hard cock in his underwear against the front of your sweatpants, you squeaked and tried to push him away again, but to no avail. 

“Shut up.”

“Then tell me to leave, tell me to go back to the dump that I came from.” He said, his tone became sharp. Like he was going to bare teeth, he was an animal. And you were nothing more than prey. 

“Fuck you.” You snapped, you were still pent up from your session earlier. You never got to orgasm and here was Daichi ruining it, like he did everything else. 

He went in for another kiss, he moved you back to your bed. He pushed you onto the bed and took off your button up sleep shirt, exposing your white bra. It caused him to lick your lips.

“What are you doing you fucking animal?!” You yelped as you tried to move further away from him and up the bed. But he grabbed you by the hips and kept you in place.

His eyes bore into yours, those big brown eyes read nothing but trouble. He licked his lips once more, exposing the tongue piercing, “I’m giving both of us what we want. Three years of this, princess. Back and forth, well tonight it ends.” 

You yelped as he pulled down your sweatpants and underwear exposing your still damp pussy. It glistened in the light of the lamp on your bedside table. He licked his lips again and said, “Next time I’m going down on you.” 

“Next time!” 

“Yeah, princess. You’re mine now.” He smirked, “But don’t worry about tonight, I’ll marry you or whatever you stupid little Christians do when you let your teenage boyfriend fuck you.” He emphasized the word ‘fuck’ before he pushed you further up the bed so he could get on it too. 

“But we’re not dating!” You yelped.

His lips attached to your neck. After a few sucks on your skin, effectively bruising it for the next week, he said, “Now we are. Because how are you going to tell your parents that you had a boy in your room.” His smirk grew, “And you weren’t dating him. I should get the engagement ring tomorrow just to save you some heat.”

You blushed and your heart raced, what the fuck was going on? Was this a dream? Were you dead? Did you get struck by lightning on the way home from school? You tried to squirm against him.

He laughed and went in for a kiss. It was searing and relentless. He combed his fingers through your hair roughly, “I know you want me.”

“You disgust me.” 

“Am I going to burn in hell?” he asked, his lips were close to your face again, “Don’t worry, princess. If I’m burning in the eternal pits of hell, you’re going to be there right beside me.” 

You shivered at his words, your nipples grew hard at the feeling of his lips on your neck. You were so new to this, you never had someone touch with you like this.

“Just be gentle.” You said, “I’m a virgin.” You blushed and looked away from the bad boy. You rested your hands on either side of your body and exposed your neck. 

“Oh I knew that.” He smirked, his hands glided up your sides until they reached your chest, he tweaked your nipple and said, “What’s some pleasure without a little pain.” He licked his lips again. 

“Daichi please.” You whined. 

“Say you’ll be my girl. Say you want me tonight. Say that it’s all a rouse, that you’ve wanted me to be in between your thighs for years now. But since you’ve got hang ups on your stupid religion, you’ve never tried anything besides fight me.” He growled before his lips attacked your neck again. 

“Yes! Yes!” You shouted, thankful that no one was home. You felt him smirk against your neck, his fingers tweaked your nipples before he pulled away and looked at you in the eyes. 

His eyes were dark, lustful, full of the evil that the priest told you to fear. Daichi was the devil, the monster that created sin. And what he was going to lay waste was making your body sinful with lust. 

“I knew you wanted me, that’s why I never left you alone.” He smirked, “I was addicted to you, your smart remarks, you sass. Oh your sass, I wanted to ruin you, princess. I still do now.” His smirk grew, his eyes became more lustful, more evil. 

You had just made yourself available to the devil. 

No amount of confession would repair the damage that had been done. There was no turning back with him, he had you under his lock and key. The devil plucked an angel from heaven and made her nothing more than a wanton slut ready for him. 

You were that angel.

He turned out onto your stomach, told you to get on your hands and knees, “I wanna see what those knees are good for.” He chuckled, “I bet you’re on them a lot.” 

Your rosary hung from your neck, you could see it from just outside your peripheral vision. The wooden beads dangled close to your exposed chest as Daichi took off your bra and threw it on the floor. 

“So beautiful, I should’ve done this sooner. But apparently it’s a sin to tempt the faithful.” His mouth went close to your ear, “I might be a man of sin, but I didn’t want to scare you off.” He placed his hands on your hips and pulled you down on the bed closer to him. 

You felt his hard cock against your ass and you yelped. You had never felt a cock before, you had fantasized about them when you touched yourself but you had never seen one so close before. 

“How does it feel to be so sinful.” He said in a low voice. His cock in his hand, “Are you a girl of sin now?” 

“No!” You squawked, “I’m not sinful!”

He chuckled, “Then recite the Lord’s Prayer while I get myself inside that tight cunt of yours.” 

You whimpered, buried your face in your fluffy pink pillow and braced yourself for the worst. You felt Daichi’s cock brush up against your already sensitive pussy.

“Do you touch yourself?” He asked, “Do you touch yourself thinking about me? Because I touch myself thinking of you, thinking of how you’d feel around my cock, your face splattered with my cum, fucking you behind the gym, over my bike, in the locker room. Oh, I wanna take you everywhere.”

“Daichi!” You whined. 

“Ah, ah, ah, start saying your prayer’s sweetheart.” He kissed the shell of your ear, jerking off his cock a few times before he pressed the blunt head against your opening. 

“Our Father which art in heaven, Hallowed be thy name.” You whimpered as you felt the stretch of his cock against your opening. 

“Keep going.” He said as he got the head into you and part of the shaft, the stretch made you wince. 

You were losing your virginity to the bad boy of Karasuno. 

“I usually don't’t like fucking virgins, but you’re different. Something about you. I couldn’t get my mind off how cute it would be fuck the virignity out of you. I’ll be your first.” He licked the side of your neck, “And hopefully your only.” 

“Cute? You think taking my virginity before marriage is cute?”

He bit your neck and said, “Yep.” Before he gave one hard thrust and bottomed out inside of you. His entire cock stretching you open in a way you have never been stretched out before.

You fell limp against the bed but he lifted your head by the back of your hair and said to you, “You haven’t finished your prayers baby. Start from the top.” 

His fingers dug into your hips, his breathing was ragged as he continued to thrust into you. He took pleasure in deflowering you, taking away the purity of the good little Christian girl at school. Maybe he was the devil.

You grumbled to yourself before you started again, “Our Father which art in heaven, Hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come, Thy will be done in earth, as it is in heaven.” But were cut off by a sharp gasp as he started to move his cock into you. 

“Keep going or you start again.” He said in a low tone, his mouth near your ear. He bit on the lobe for a moment before he started to pant heavily in your ear. His thrusts were small, almost soft if it wasn’t for how tightly he was holding your hips.

You were going to be so bruised in the morning. 

“Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our debts, as we forgive our debtors.And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil… Fuck!” You yelped as he started to move his hips faster. The stretch was like nothing you ever had before.

You buried your face into the pillow and let out a little squeak. 

“Aw did my princess just swear? You are becoming a bad girl, c’mon you’re almost done.” He praised, his voice hot in your ear as he started to move a little faster, bit by bit building up a pace. 

You whimpered for a moment, before you let out a shaky breath and pulled your head up from the pillow, “For thine is the kingdom, and the power, and the glory, forever…” And trailed off, thinking you were done. But when you stopped, Daichi leaned in and landed a hard smack on your ass.

“Where’s the amen, princess?” He said, “I know my prayers too.” 

You gulped, “Amen!” Before your face went back down into the pillow. You felt a searing pain in your lower half, but also sparks of pleasure that kept you from stopping him. This was nothing you’ve ever felt before. 

“Good girl.” He purred, he placed his hands on either side of your shoulders as he thrusted up into you. You moaned and arched your back. You were stuck under him, at his mercy with no word in anything. 

You moaned and felt a familiar feeling in your stomach as he continued to thrust into you. It was the feeling you got when you touched yourself, like liquid fire inside of you. From what you knew that was where the pleasure came from.

A build up until a release.

You continued to be fucked by him, your rosary bounced with every thrust, a reminder of who was fucking you, the promises you made to your faith and how you ruined all of them. 

You should be ashamed but all you could do was moan. You were a sinner now, a beacon of the devil. And the devil’s name was Daichi Sawamura.

“You know a lot of guys wanted to take you v-card, they wanted to fuck you silly. But I want more than that, I don’t want one taste. I want the whole damn thing. I wanna ruin you from the inside out.” He said.

The words brought a shiver through your spine, you had never been talked to like that. Daichi often made stupid comments, but they were light hearted and fun, but this was something different. Another temptation by the devil.

But you had resigned yourself to your fate. You can’t escape Daichi. 

“You like it, princess. You like my cock inside of you. Does it feel good?” He asked, he picked up the pace some more. 

You tried to meet his pace but you ended up with your face pressed into the sheets and just taking whatever he gave you. Slowly the ache was starting to be replaced by pleasure. The feeling of his cock was splitting you open but you felt tingly all over.

“I should make you recite another prayer.” He chuckled darkly in your ear, “But I don’t think that we’re getting much sleep tonight.” 

“Daichi.” You whined as you grasped the sheets under your. Deflowered on your pretty pink pure sheets, you used to be such a good girl.

“You feel so good around me.” He said, “You feel so tight, fucking virgin tight.” He groaned, “I don’t think I’ve ever fucked anything so tight before.” 

“So now you’ve got a thing for virgins?” You asked.

“Nah, nah, just you.” He grunted, “Only you. I’m gonna keep you around for a while. Like I said, I want the whole damn thing. I don’t want a one night stand, I wanna know you inside and out. And ruin you.”

“Daichi, stop.” You whimpered.

“No, no, princess. You’re mine now, I thought in your faith if someone takes your v-card, you gotta marry them. And I’m going to keep you all to myself. I hope you like being a bad girl now, a sinful girl.” Daichi thrusted harder into you, “But you might be able to save your soul with another prayer.”

“No, Daichi, I can’t!” You were starting to lose your mind as he continued to thrust into you. His bare cock pushing in and out of you at a fast pace. 

“One more, and maybe you’ll be forgiven.” He grunted as he took you by the jaw and turned your head so he could kiss your cheek. 

You flopped your head onto the pillow and grasped the sheets tighter, “Which one, Daichi?”

He smiled wickedly, “I don’t know… Maybe a Hail Mary?”

“Fine.” You grumbled, “Hail Mary, full of grace, the Lord is with you.” The words felt jumbled in your mouth as you said it. The thrusts and pleasure that was building in your body was becoming too much.

Then he slapped you on the ass and you pussy tightened around his cock. You gasped loudly. 

“Lord is with thee, princess. Thee.” He said. There was the sound of a smirk in his voice. He knew he was right and was awfully smug about it. 

You looked behind you at him in surprise, how did he know all these prayers? Why would a bad boy like him know ANYTHING about prayer. 

“I know a thing or two, princess. I might be bad, but I’m not stupid.” He grinned at you before he pushed your head back onto the pillow, “Now try again.” He was moving faster, his thrusts became more erractice.

“Hail Mary, full of grace, the Lord is with thee.” You breathing was starting to become shaky, “Blessed art thou amongst women, and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus. Holy Mary, Mother of God,” You moaned as Daichi’s cock brushed up against something inside of you.

“Keep going, almost there.”

“pray for us sinners, now and at the hour of our death.” You groaned. 

He slapped your ass again and you yelped, he then said, “Amen?”

You moaned, “Amen!” Before your face became comfortable with the pillow under your head. 

“Good girl, maybe God will forgive you after tonight. But wanna know the best part about tonight? It’s going to happen again.” He growled in your ear, “I’m gonna fuck you again and again.” 

“Daichi.” You gasped, “I feel so good, this feels good.” You gasped. Pleasure was building up in your gut the more he kept thrusting. You didn’t know that you could orgasm from him having sex with you. You thought only the men got to orgasm, but this feeling as something else.

Something so much different than what you did with your hand. 

You whimpered against the bed, you bucked your hips against his cock. Pleasure was like a hot wave through you, lapping through your body with each thrust. You still ached but the pleasure was becoming overwhelming. 

Suddenly the wave of pleasure crashed over you, you grasped onto the sheets tightly and came around his cock, arched your back and let out a loud moan before you felt weightless and buried your head into your pillow. 

Daichi smirked and continued taking you from behind. His thrusts became erratic and fast. He practically bent you in half to get the perfect angle to fuck you. 

“This is perfect, fuck you’re amazing.” He groaned.

You whimpered, the aftershocks of pleasure coursed through you as he fucked you wildly. So much for being gentle for your first time. 

With a few more heavy thrusts, he finally came inside of you. His bare cock spurt cum inside of your freshly fucked hole.

You groaned and arched your back one last time before you made a proper home on your bed. Your body was worn out and sweaty. 

“That’s it, that’s it.” He groaned, “So fucking good for me.” When he started to come down from his high, he pulled out and flopped down beside you on the bed. 

“Good girl.” he said as he took you by the chin and kissed you on the lips. His lips were soft and the kiss was comforting despite what he just did to your body. 

When you started to collect your thoughts, you suddenly realized something...

“You didn’t pull out!” You yelped as you tried to get up but were stopped by Daichi’s strong arms wrapping around you. You squirmed and said, “I have to wipe it out! Let me go you idiot!” You kicked your legs out off the bed but there was no use.

“Babe, don’t worry about it. You can’t get pregnant during your first time.” He chuckled.

“Are you sure?” You asked. The most you heard about pregnancy was that if you had the child before marriage they would live an unholy life… But nothing about the conception of the child, it just sort of happened.

“Yeah, babe. Don’t worry about it tonight. It’s your first time so nothing will happen.” He kissed the shell of your ear and wrapped his arms tighter around you, “Now, let’s see how much longer I can keep you on your knees.” And then playfully bit the shell of your ear. 

You tried to squirm away but he kept you locked in his arms and hoisted you back on top of him.

“This time you go on top, princess.” He smirked. He linked his fingers behind his head, “I wanna see what a newly fucked girl like you can do.” 

“So I won’t get pregnant this time?” You asked, fear in your eyes as you looked down at Daichi’s hard cock.

He smirked, “I told you, first time. That includes multiple rounds. Something about the hymen, or some shit. Now c’mon, let’s have some more fun.” His smirk became feral. 

You fell for the temptations of the devil, and he wasn’t letting you go.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @nothingbuthaikyuu


End file.
